SpongeBob SquarePants: The Revenge of Plankton
Plankton is getting revenge to steal the Krabby Patty formula, and SpongeBob and his friends have to stop him from getting to it! Plankton sent minions all over Bikini Bottom to stop SpongeBob and his friends from getting to him. Plankton owns a diary, which is unbelievable, and writes in it and the pages of the diary fell off and are scattered everywhere around Bikini Bottom and can be used as clues! The last clue in each area tells you what next area to go to. You need to collect a certain amount of Mini Plankton Statues to get into certain areas, because Plankton and his minions locked each area! Game Info This is game info about this fanon game. Anyone can edit it. Just please mess up any text while editing it. These are all features in this game. This is not a real SpongeBob Game it is just a fan game. If it were real it would not be on the SpongeBob SquarePants Fanon Wiki. Characters *'SpongeBob '- SpongeBob is the main character of this game. He has various moves with the Bubble Wand and the Jellyfish Net and also Karate. SpongeBob is needed to unlock areas and enter/exit different areas. *'Patrick - '''Patrick can do cool moves like the Starfish Slam or the Smelly Armpit. The Starfish Slam can slam enemies and the Smelly Armpit can stun enemies. Patrick has a special move which you can carry things like Minions or chests. *'Squidward - Squidward has moves that are pretty funny. He has the Clarinet Move. The Clarinet Move is where Squidward plays clarinet and he plays the instrument so bad that nearby enemies may get stunned. He also can use the Music Note. When Squidward does the Music Note he plays the clarinet and grabs the music notes and throws the notes at nearby enemies. *'Sandy - '''Sandy has Karate moves like SpongeBob and two special move. Sandy's moves are the, Karate Kick, Karate Chop. The two special moves are the Lasso and she can throw huge Acorns at nearby enemies. Items *'Mini Plankton Statues - 'Mini Plankton Statues are used to unlock new areas in the game. These statues are used to unlock areas because Plankton locked every area in Bikini Bottom. When you unlock a new area it doesn't take any Statues away from you, but you have the same amount of statues. *'Plankton's Diary Notes - 'Plankton's Diary Notes from his diary are scattered all around Bikini Bottom and can be used as clues to find Mini Plankton Statues or find out Plankton's evil secret plans. *'Money - 'Money can be found in every area in Bikini Bottom. If you bring money to Eugine Krabs he gives you a Mini Plankton Statue to unlock new areas, but you have to have enough money to pay Krabs to get a statue. *'Chests - 'Chests are boxes filled with money. Patrick can throw the chests and break them and grab the money. If you collect a lot of chests you may have a chance of getting the goal of having enough money for a Mini Plankton Statue. Levels *'Conch Street - 'Conch Street is the beginning level of the game and has tutorials and is basically the hub. You can enter different areas from Conch Street. SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, and Squidward all live in Conch Street. You can collect your first Mini Plankton Statue there to start off. *'Jellyfish Fields - 'Jellyfish Fields if the first area excluding Conch Street. This area costs 0 Mini Plankton Statues. This area introduces you to Plankton's Minions and the first diary note. Watch out for Jellyfish. If you get too close to one they will sting you. *'Bikini Bottom - Bikini Bottom is the second area in the game. Although Conch Street is in Bikini Bottom, they are separate levels. This area costs 5 Mini Plankton Statues. You can find Eugine Krab's House and the Boating School and various other mini areas here. *'Tentacle Acres - '''Tentacle Acres is the third area in the game. It is filled with houses that look like Squidward's House. There are some secret areas in this level. You can enter some houses. The houses you can enter have white signs on their doors. This area costs 10 Mini Plankton Statues. *'1st Boss - This is the first boss in the game. This boss takes place in the Salty Spatoon. You have to battle the a fish that challenges you to a fight. Patrick also can fight with you in this Boss. To enter this boss it costs 15 Mini Plankton Statues. *'Goo Lagoon - '''Goo Lagoon is the fourth area of the game. This area costs 20 Mini Plankton Statues. A Minion has made the goo at the beach really hot on a very hot day. Everyone at the beach is sweating and SpongeBob and his friends have to stop the Minion and make the water cold. *'Rock Bottom - 'Rock Bottom is the fifth area of the game. This area costs 25 Mini Plankton Statues. Minions have took over this area and Rock Bottom residence want you to take back Rock Bottom. It's very dark here. *'Kelp Forest - 'Kelp Forest is the sixth area of the game. This area costs 30 Mini Plankton Statues. It's as dark as Rock Bottom over here with vines climbing up everywhere. Eugine Krabs wants you to collect all chests and carry them over to him, but you will need Patrick for this. *'2nd Boss - '''This is the second boss of the game. This boss takes place at ''Sand Mountain''. Sandy challenges you to a race down the mountain and you have to beat her to the finish line. To enter this boss it costs 35 Mini Plankton Statues. *'Flying Dutchmen's Ship - '''This is the seventh area of the game. The minions have took over the Flying Dutchmen's Ship and wants you to get rid of them. This area costs 40 Mini Plankton Statues. There are some statues scattered around this area. There are also areas you can explore around his ship. *'Inferno Island - 'This is the eighth area of the game. SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, and Squidward are sent to Inferno Island to get rid of the minions under order of the Prison Warden. There are lots of diary notes scattered here. This area costs 45 Mini Plankton Statues. *'The Abyss - 'This is the final level before the final boss in the game. You have to go down to the abyss and find diary notes and collect Mini Plankton Statues. Here you face a Mini Boss which is a huge fish. This area costs 50 Mini Plankton Statues. *'Final Boss - '''This is the final boss of the game. This boss takes place at the ''Chum Bucket for Part 1 then the Krusty Krab for Part 2''. You have to face off Plankton in a battle. In the Part 1 you have to battle Plankton and his minions in the Chum Bucket and then face off Plankton and stop him from reaching the safe with the formula at the Krusty Krab in Part 2. To enter this boss it costs 55 Mini Planket Statues Other This is other information of this fan made game. This game is a fanon game not a real one. Inspiration The inspiration to make this fanon game was from a real SpongeBob game called SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom. Remember. '''THIS IS NOT A REAL GAME JUST A FANON ONE. Thank You Thank you for whoever is reading this. This took me an hour or 2 to type in and had to think about the areas and characters. Thank you! Copyright Please '''DO NOT '''copy any ideas and say it is your own. You may edit this but do not steal and say it is your own. Category:Video Games